Héroe,Sacrificio
by clea everlasting
Summary: PARTE III Ser un Heroe
1. Chapter 1

NO ME PERTENECE ESTA SERIE.

N/A: Hola! Bueno, hay quien me conocerá, hace tiempo publicaba muy seguida historias de Orphen aquí, aunque como muchos sabréis dieron un barrido en la parte de fanfics de Orphen en español, en la que ahora pocos fics quedan de ello. Os traigo uno nuevo aunque sigo continuando las otras historias como la de Una necesidad que no se si os acordareis de ella o el del Mañana que era de la magia blanca..asi que esperar esas historias olvidadas que volveran a la carga.

Para los que no me conocen, llevo mucho tiempo haciendo fics de Orphen, soy una de las que ha sobrevivido un poco tras ese barrido. Mi nick es Clea everlasting, encantada - a aquellos que se han animado a leer esta historia.

No será un fic largo, consta de varias partes, quizás dos o tres, no lo tengo decidido, aunque ya empecé la 2 parte.

Espero que os guste ññ

PARTE 1

Heroe, que significa realmente esa palabra, Sacrificio, quizás sean palabras ahora ambiguas. Orphen es un hechicero negro, que a pesar de su apariencia y de andar dando problemas, de deber dinero, de escaquearse y tener un humor pésimo, ayuda a aquel que se encuentra en peligro, llegando incluso a poder perder su vida, eso es para mi un heroe, aquel que hace el bien a otro a pesar de causarle inconvenientes a uno, aquel de gran valor cuando se necesita sin mirar los costes o el dinero que puede recaudar con ello. Quizás Orphen se le parezca a lo más cercano que es un heroe.

Sacrificio..hay tantas formas de sacrificio, lo que es claro, es que duele, en cuerpo o alma, los sacrificios dañan.

Ahora estoy mirando las estrellas mientras pienso en todo esto. El viento da en mi rostro haciendo que mi melena se agite a su son. Quizás la palabra amor sea lo que más ligado está al sacrificio. Cada dia pienso en mi situación y me doy cuenta de ello, intentando ayudar a Orphen a encontrarla, a ella, la persona que el ama y yo mientras guardando mi amor por él. Pero..¿cómo no voy a ayudarle a ser feliz? Aunque me duela, aunque eso me dañe, no puedo evitar desengañarme si pienso que algún dia las cosas puedan cambiar, aferrarme a una farsa no me haría ningún bien. Y nos encontramos en camino de su búsqueda, ahora descansando en la noche de tan largo camino. Y me pregunto, qué haré después de que la encuentre, a donde se dirigirá mi vida? Y cuando llegara ese momento inevitable, cuando todo llegara a su fin, cuando la realidad me golpeará con fuerza? Mi cuerpo tiembla, probablemente sea el miedo a ese momento el que me hace tiritar con delicadeza.

Intento despejar mi pensamiento mientras me tumbo en la fria hierba, tan fria como mi cuerpo ahora...

-Todo llega- susurro al suave viento que me rodea.

Otra mañana, un dia más a tachar en el calendario, un dia más que se le acerca sin duda al final.

Levanto mi rostro mirando el cielo azul, el sol radiante da en mí haciendo que lleve una mano a taparlo de mis ojos. Los pajaros vuelan por él libremente, me gustaria sentirme asi de libre y no tan esclava de los hechos, tan encadenada a lo que siento.

-quisiera volar- digo sin dirigirme a nadie y sin darme cuenta de mis palabras

-Clea, sabes que no puedes hacer magia, no puedes levitarte ni nada parecido.

-No se refiere a eso creo Magic..-mirando el cielo tambien el gran hechicero-a mi tambien me gustaria muchas veces.

Estamos cerca y tu lo sabes tan bien como yo, aunque yo si se que este es el final y tu tan despistado de ello. ¿ No te das cuenta de que nos separaremos?..No, no lo haces. Mientras yo sigo desahogándome con el viento, mientras mis pensamientos vagan en un sin fin de recuerdos que se grabaron en mi vida junto a ti, esa que dejara un camino cerrado. Y sigo mirando las estrellas esta noche de nuevo, contemplando que lo demás no cambia, inmutable a lo que a mi me acontece.

Y ahora que sabes donde se encuentra y a tan poca distancia de ella te encuentras..hace que ya te separes, das las gracias, y eso te cuesta, por a verte acompañado hasta aquí. Dices un nos vemos pero yo se la verdad de esas palabras y lo que encierra tu marcha, un ADIOS, a pesar de todo, con una sonrisa te digo hasta luego, deseando que encuentres la felicidad que yo no puedo tener. Sacrificando todo este tiempo en silencio para que aquí te hallaras con mi ayuda. Te veo marchar con un rostro de satisfacción, sin ser consciente de que has resquebrajado mi corazón.

Perder a alguien a quien me aferré tan duramente, es duro y complicado...pero sufrir en soledad es lo adecuado. Buscare sentir alivio huyendo del tiempo que pasamos en el pasado, ese en el que yo siempre te amé. Te vas y yo no puedo evitarlo, me dejas y yo solo puedo callar mi angustia con llantos silenciosos. Ya no te tengo a mi lado, lo se y no te buscare ni en mi recuerdo. Orphen, te alejas, y yo no puedo alcanzarte alli donde vas, donde no hay lugar para mi. Dejaré que este amor muera asi en silencio, sin que llegues a comprender, sin que llegues a descubrirme. Sola aguardada en soledad y tristeza. Y las gotas de lluvia empiezan a bañar mi rostro en esta noche despejada, quizás es porque llueve en mi corazón y mi alma llora. Pero el amor que te he tenido será olvidado, solo me queda decir adios a lo que un dia hubo

-Adiós- esa palabra que nunca perdió su significado.

CONTINUARÁ...

N/A: Bueno, que os parece la historia..a veces me decanto por los sentimientos en vez de la accion..Espero no haberos desilusionado la lectura. Hasta otra!


	2. Chapter 2

N/a: Perdon por la tardanza, más vale tarde que nunca, no? Espero que os guste el capitulo, un saludo!

PARTE 2

Anoche soñe si tu me amaras lo feliz que hubiese sido, llegue a pensar que podia volar en estos tristes dias, pense que sentia algo que nunca antes habia sentido, que tu me correspondias, pero eso, soñe y los sueños, sueños son, ni más ni menos, fuera de la realidad. Ahora me asomo por este balcón, intentando buscar el viento que una vez me consoló en las noches pero hoy siendo dia.

Empiezo a caminar y bajar escalón tras escalon de esta gran escalera , y me interno por las calles de esta cuidad, mi ciudad, aquí refugiándome de algo que quedo atrás. Paseo mientras doy saludo a aquellos que me encuentre en mi caminar, y dando una sonrisa a aquellos que se paran a conversar. Mi vida bien a cambiado, no me arrepiento de aquello que me llevó a este momento, soy como soy porque los dias vividos me han hecho asi, como tambien ser fuerte ante el olvido y el dejar atrás todo eso.

Sigo caminando sin saber a donde dirigirme, es de esos dias en los que no me importa donde me deparan mis pasos, solo camino, sintiendo que con cada paso doy un paso más hacia un mañana, un mañana que pudiese ser sin él, sin su recuerdo que me sigue quemando. He llegado al lago, a las afueras de Totokanta, ni si quiera me di cuenta como fue que llegue hasta aquí. El agua es cristalina y puedo ver mis pies descalzos, pero deseo que más parte de mi piel sea recorrida por el agua. Y así, voy adentrándome más en él. Siento como ese fuego empieza a calmarse y reducirse, dejándome por unos momentos pura. Flota mi cuerpo en parte , mientras contemplo el cielo azul que por momento se tiñe de oscuridad, como pasan las horas.

He decidido salir ya del agua, mis ropas deben secarse y eso tomará su tiempo. Me siento en un tronco que hay cerca y sigo observando el cielo ahora estrellado, me pregunto si te acordarás de mi, o tus recuerdos habran sido borrados en la felicidad que seguro aún tienes junto a ella, Azalie. Mis cabellos ahora más largos se pegan a mi cuerpo y mi mirada que una vez estuvo llena de aquel brillo ahora apenas lo está. Todo cambio con el paso del tiempo, pero fue tan drástica tu ausencia en mi..que..aun no me he acostumbrado y no se si lo haga algún día. Me da miedo acompañarla, aunque no niego las ganas de verte..pero sería tan duro. Suspiro, pero es una decisión bastante compleja en mi situación..la Clea de antaño diría que no hay nada que pensar ante un nuevo viaje, ante una nueva aventura, pero la de ahora, teme que le dañen el corazón como tu hiciste, teme que sangre una herida que aún no ha cerrado.

Sigo pensando en todo ello, pero no llego a una conclusión que me satisfaga y se que no la hay, por una vez en todo este largo tiempo, me levanto decidida y con fuerza aunque mis piernas tiemblen, yo he de ir, no puedo dejarme vencer por el miedo. Y así lo he decidido, acompañaré a Estefani y si lo vemos..y si lo veo..yo no me arrepentire de lo que senti y aún siento.

--

Ya estoy con ella, no ha cambiado nada, pero ella dice que yo he cambiado, normal, me dice, y es porque según ella antes era una chiquilla y ahora en estos dos años he dejado de serlo para ser una mujer.

quizás no te reconociera ni Orphen, Clea.

Quizás..puede..que no me recuerde..

Um? Pero que dices, el nunca se olvidaría de ti, habeis estado viajando juntos mucho tiempo, eres su socia .-

pero..

No me digas Clea que tu aún..no será que tu aún..

Estef ha pasado ya mucho tiempo..

Si, dos años pero no parece que..

Eso da igual..hace mucho que acepte.

Clea..debe ser difícil pero..vive en el hoy y no en el ayer, hay muchos chicos y según tengo entendido estas muy codiciada y no solo socialmente.

Eso intento, seguir adelante aunque cuesta mucho.

Ya hemos llegado, cuidad normal y sin embargo siento bajo mis pies unas arenas movedizas que me tragan justo antes de la entrada al infierno. Siento como se hace un nudo en mi garganta, seria incapaz de articular palabra en estos momentos..Pero..voy avanzando aunque me cueste tanto, tengo que seguir andando, no puedo dejarme vencer por algo como eso, ya hace mucho que lo supere..A quien engaño, nunca he superado nuestra distancia, nuestro adios.

Nos adentramos por aquellas calles, miro con miedo a encontrarle, no puedo evitarlo, siento mi piel erizarse ante el pensamiento.

Hemos llegado a ese gran edificio, aún me planteo como fue que acepte. Respiro bien hondo y doy pasos firmes hacia aquellas grandes puertas que impedirían mi paso. Se abren ante nosotras y seguimos avanzando pero ya no solas, guiándonos por aquellos pasillos que bien podrían parecer un laberinto, llegamos a aquella sala en la que sin duda nos esperan. Vuelve a abrirse las puertas ante nosotras y tras ser indicado que entremos, asi lo hacemos. Aún me parece mentira ser la encargada de las relaciones mágicas, por eso Estef me convenció de ir, en vez de enviar a alguien en mi lugar, junto a Hartia se encarga de este tipo de cosas, como un favor que le pidió la Torre. Por que de tantas lugares ha debido celebrarse aquí esta reunión..se por que..pero no queria venir por nada del mundo

Pero como todo en la vida, parece que el destino este en mi contra.

Aquella gran mesa rodeada de gente tan importante y ellos esperándonos, quien lo diría. Tomamos asiento y tras respirar hondo, empiezo a tratar el asunto como debo, con firmeza, claridad y con seriedad. Hemos llegado a una conclusión, pero no se por que hay aglo que no me gusta, Estef me ha estado mirando de reojo, seguro que sabe algo que yo no..o quizás se deba a Orphen..no lo se.. Pero no hay tiempo para eso, debo hablar con esos hechiceros que se niegan, iré a hablar con ellos, me han dicho donde es que se encuentran. Hablaré con el que está a cargo y asi cuanto antes acabe el trabajo, antes volvere a Totokanta, antes me ire de este infierno de incertidumbre.

Camino con paso firme y Estef me sigue, sigue mirando con aquella expresión que no entiendo.

Estf: Clea, hay algo que deberias saber.

Cl: primero solucionemos esto, y ya después me dices, mira! Ya hemos llegado!

Estef: pero Clea es que..

La puerta se a abierto ante nosotras, ahora ese mago de pacotilla se enterara de lo que es bueno, por su culpa he tenido que venir hasta aquí y a esta maldita ciudad. Pero..no me esperaba lo que iba a encontrar ante mí..Orphen, era él.

Or: quien..? Estef?

Estef: hola Orphen –dijo un tanto preocupada

Or: que haces aquí? Y..Clea?

Cl: tu..eres..el hechicero..

Estef viendo la situación y para intentar ayudar a Clea le pregunto si podian entrar, cuanto antes acabasen con todo mejor.

Estef: Orphen, Clea es la encargada de todo el tratado

Or: ella?- dijo sin quitar la vista de encima de aquella muchacha que aun andaba con la cabeza agachada, observando el cambio de la joven.

Clea cerro sus ojos por un momento, en los que tanto Estef como Orphen se quedaron mirándola, y tras respirar hondo y decidirse empezó a hablar con la vista firme sobre él.

Cl: Aceptalo, es a lo que he venido.

Orphen estaba bastante sorprendido por el comportamiento de la muchacha, no lo habia saludado, ni si quiera habian hablado y de repente lo primero que le decia era eso.

Or: no es tan sencillo Clea

Clea con la mirada aun más firme en sus ojos: si lo es.

Or: deja de comportarte asi, se que es lo que quereis pero no es algo que se hace y punto. Palo de golf

En ese momento entro Azalie, Clea pudo ver como los ojos de Orphen brillaron ante la presencia de aquella mujer que el amaba. Sintio como le dolia, como no podia contener la respiración.

Clea se levanto de repente del sillon donde hace poco se habia sentado junto a Estef.

Cl: si que es asi de sencillo, aceptas de una buena vez y asi puedo irme de este maldito pueblo y no volver a verte en mi vida!

Orphen se sorprendio ante lo que habia dicho su amiga, siempre habian discutido y se habian dicho muchas cosas, pero esta vez, era tan diferente, aquellas palabras parecian llevar tanto sentimiento que hasta le dolieron.

Orphen se levanto también

Or: esto no es un juego Clea, deja de comportarte como una chiquilla!

Cl: no soy una chiquilla, hace mucho que deje de serlo si no te has dado cuenta, me tomo muy en serio mi trabajo, tengo un gran cargo y soy muy respetada por las decisiones que tomo en él

Or: pues yo no te respeto

Clea lo miró directamente a los ojos y después los aparto un momento y con un tono muy serio le contesto: eso ya lo se.

El silencio reino en la habitación por unos tres minutos, pero después Clea suspiró.

Cl: te explicare todo detalladamente si es preciso, hasta que lleguemos a un acuerdo, verás que no es tal y como crees.

--

Azalie los observaba con tranquilidad, pero habia tantas cosas que pasaban por su mente, Kiliranshero nunca aprendio a mirar, esa fue la conclusión a la que llego Azalie respecto a Clea.

Por fin habian llegado a un acuerdo que los satisfacía, ya era tarde y debian irse a un hotel que habia reservado, mientras Estef conversaba con Orphen y Azalie, Clea se fue a tomar el aire y se sento debajo de un árbol en aquel verde prado.

Orphen se acercó a ella y se quedo mirándola de pie.

Cl: lo siento.

Orphen: sentir, el que?

Cl: como me comporté.

Or: tu diciendo eso...es raro..como aquello que dijiste antes.

Cl: no es tan raro..se entiende.

Or: yo no lo entiendo.

Cl: es algo muy sencillo...Orphen yo..yo..siempre he estado enamorada de ti..

Or: eh?

Cl: no queria verte..era..difícil..no pense que fueses tu el hechicero..y menos pense que alguna vez..te diria como me siento..pero..es mejor asi..que sepas el por que de todo. Lo he pensado desde que sali de tu casa y..antes habia decidido nunca decirte, siempre te acompañe y te ayude a encontrar a Azalie, sabiendo que asi nunca habria esperanza de que tu...pero lo acepte.

Or: te has hecho mucho daño.

Cl: lo siento, por ser egoísta y decirte como me siento, lo siento..( una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla) Yo..siempre fue un estorbo, Yo no bastaba, no era suficiente

Orphen se sentó a su lado, no sabia que decir o como hacerlo, habia una sensación extraña en él, un dolor y tristeza de verla asi..ahora que lo pensaba muchas veces la habia visto sonreir pero..nunca de aquella manera que queria encontrar en ella..y tras pararse mucho a pensar, comenzo a hablarle..

Or: Clea, algun dia, encontraras a alguien que te ame..que te ame tanto como te lo mereces..estoy seguro de ello, no renuncies a esa felicidad, no debes encerrarte en esos sentimientos que tienes por mi, por favor,..hemos viajado juntos mucho tiempo y Magic y tu sois importantes para mi..no quiero verte tan triste..tu siempre me animaste, quisiera poder hacerlo contigo ahora, aunque sea yo la causa de tu dolor..no pienses que no eres suficiente, que no vales la pena, no digas eso, no es asi.

Acaricio su rostro para que ella entienda lo que digo y encuentro su mirada, aquellos ojos hermosos quieren encontrar una esperanza, lo se..y eso es lo que intento hacerle ver.

Or: Clea..Ese hombre que existe para ti, será muy feliz y te hara tan feliz como nunca lo hayas estado..solo debes darle la oportunidad para encontrarlo y darte a ti la oportunidad de volver a amar, la vida sigue Clea.

Cl: Orphen..lo se..es solo..que es difícil

Una fina lágrima caia por su mejilla haciendo que Orphen la limpiase.

Or: estoy seguro de ello, pero Clea, yo no merezco tus lagrimas ni tu tiempo. Eres maravillosa, no creas menos de ti.

Una sonrisa se poso en sus labios, haciendo de él tambien la misma imagen. Lo habia comprendido por eso, ya estaba segura...era cierto.

Comprendiendo que ella necesitaba estar sola, se fue caminando con paso lento y cuando estaba un poco más lejos de ella pero aun podia ver su figura se paro y la observó.

Clea miraba el cielo.

Me quedo mirando la luna, mientras vienen a mi recuerdos de un ayer, aquellos momentos que yo vivi contigo, mientras mis dias eran a tu compañía. Algun dia, espero recordarlos con una sonrisa y una mirada de esperanza de que pueda enamorarme de nuevo, aunque siempre habra un sitio en mi corazón para ti, porque has sido tan importante para mi..Pero la vida sigue y no espera, por eso, ya no mirare más atrás, ya no me atañare a tu imagen, ya no agarrare mi pecho con fuerza mientras las lagrimas caigan por mi rostro. Abrire mis brazos y los alzare en alto, guardando la esperanza que alguien me abrace y me deje descansar en su pecho. Tienes razón, deben dejar de caer mis lagrimas, es hora de que cesen con este sufrimiento que me acompañaba arraigado en mi corazón. Pero se que algun dia me volvere a enamorar, de alguien que esta vez me ame, de alguien que tome mi mano y me guie...seguro que existe..

Seguro que ella lo encuentra, porque es ella. Y si no es digno de ella se las verá conmigo..no dejaré que cualquiera se quede con ella, Clea es especial y el que este a su lado debe ser digno de ella, quiero que algun dia, sea muy feliz y me diga con una sonrisa " Soy muy Feliz Orphen" ..esa sonrisa que nunca he llegado a ver...quiero que me la enseñe..algun día...algun dia – se dijo mirando la luna y tras darse media vuelta se alejó aun mas de ella.

Seguro que existe ese alguien para mi, como dice Orphen..pero ahora yo.por ultima vez..lloraré por él...para dejarlo atrás..y ..avanzar

N/a: Muchas gracias por vuestros reviews me animan un montón.Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, pero ahí no quiero dejarlo. El fic trata mas de los sentimientos, asi que no me adentro mucho en los asuntos, pero quiero hacerlo asi. Bueno, oajala me digais que os parece este capitulo - un saludo!


	3. Chapter 3

N/a: Hola! Que tal? Se..hace muchísimo tiempo sin andar por este anime -.-" lo admito, pero más vale tade que nunca, intentare acabar todos los fics, por lo menos los que pueda y poco a poco…Ademas tengo alguna continuación que creo no subi a fanfiction..

Aquí la tercera y ultima parte de este fic. Espero que no os disguste..aunque me gustaron mas los otros capítulos.

III PARTE

Solo hoy me permitia llorar y solo esta noche…mientras las lágrima caian yo recordé como empezó el viaje que seria el ultimo que compartiríamos…recuerdo aquella sensación que tenia y no me equivoque..

Flashback

Camino junto a mis compañeros de viaje, Magic y…Orphen, el paisaje me deja absorta en mis recuerdos por un momento, mientras una sonrisa muestra mi rostro al recordarlo…tanto tiempo hace que nos conocemos y desde que nos encaminamos en un viaje de riesgos y misterios….Su espalda…desde aquí puedo observar a Orphen..ahora, nos conocemos mucho más y hasta nos toleramos aparentemente. Miro el cielo y pienso en que se que siempre que pueda seguire viajando con ellos porque los lazos que hemos creado no son fáciles de romper y no pienso perderlos.

Clea…! Quieres aligerar el paso? O no llegaremos al pueblo como tenemos previsto- dice Orphen mientras la observa caminar lentamente y esperando que ahora se situe a su lado.

----------- ------------ ---------------

Me pregunto si alguna vez has pensado en mi…Orphen- me pregunto mientras mi mirada esta fija en la noche estrellada, aquella hermosa noche que puedo contemplar desde la habitación que compartimos…según Orphen por necesidad de ahorrar un poco de dinero y gastar lo menos posible….será tacaño! ¬¬

Vuelvo a pensar en ello..muchas veces pensé que ya no te tendría más a mi lado..muchas veces pensé que no habría más viajes y que ni si quiera te volveria a ver…pero, siempre se arreglaron aquellas situaciones,a pesar de ello tengo miedo de que algún dia no sea asi y te apartes de mi lado…cosa, que probablemente acabes haciendo, es natural, pero por ello, no duele menos.

Es en estas noches que se que dormis sin saber mis pensamientos, en los que me vuelvo melancolica y tengo tanto miedo…aunque cuando salga el sol, solo veréis una sonrisa en mi rostro y no sabréis el llanto que encierro en las noches, asi esta bien…es..lo mejor.

No dejaré que muera la esperanza…no dejare que pase el tiempo…mientras…todo estará bien

Fin Flashback

Pero ya nada está bien, todo acabó…

Porque el amor no se puede elegir, porque no se puede olvidar…porque ya nada es igual

Aquello que te hace soñar y también caer

La lluvia puede caer sobre mi, en este dia nublado y frio y mi cuerpo andar entumecido pero solo necesito tiempo..solo necesito tiempo..un poco de tiempo…seguro- me digo mientras lagrimas resbalan por mi mejilla en este paseo nocturno, sin importarme haber dejado a Estef en el hotel, sin importarme a donde vaya, sin importar las horas…hoy…no importa.

Me siento en un banco , da igual la lluvia…solo necesito..solo…recordar y sacar toda la angustia, todo el dolor que guardo en mi corazón para que cuando salga el sol todo importe…que exista la vida, que exista un mañana para mi….Mañana saldrá el sol…saldrá.

Puedo escuchar unos pasos que se acercan a mi corriendo, levanto la vista y observo a Estef con un paraguas ahora impidiendo que caia sobre mi la lluvia.

Clea…- dice mi nombre Estef con pena.

No te preocupes..solo hoy en las sombras…solo hoy dejame llorar…mañana sonreiré.- le digo para tranquilizarla

Se queda a mi lado hasta que ya no guardo mas lágrimas por caer y el sol empieza a dar en mi rostro iluminando una vida que acaba de salir de la oscuridad.

Yo..seré fuerte Estef- le digo decidida

Un héroe es también aquel que afronta lo que sea y se mantiene en pie, un héroe es aquel que no se rinde, aquel que guarda la esperanza en un dia mejor….quizás mi corazón también guarda un gran dolor y se sacrifica..yo me comportaré como un héroe…yo..seré una heroína

N/A: Hola! Se que es cortito, he pensado en hacer un one que sea una conclusión del fic en el que se sepa que ocurre después de ello y si Clea vuelve a encontrarse con Orphen…quizás sea Orphen quien vaya a encontrarse con Clea - La verdad es que no me gusta dejar los fics con finales dramaticos aunque reconozco que le dan un buen final a los fics..ya veremos si le hago conclusión, lo que pidáis.

Espero que el fic os gustase ññ Hsta otra!


End file.
